Challenges
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Sequel to my story Hope.Follow this family through some new adventures like marraige and young love.In the end will they all get through it? Read to find out. C/Es B/Ed A/J R/Em. AU AH.
1. Engagement

**A/N: This is the sequel to my story Hope. I hope you like it, and it took me a while to find the name so I hope that it fits well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Challenges**

**Carlisle POV:**

I look into the mirror, straightening my tie for what seems like the millionth time today. I am taking my darling Esme on another date. We've been together for nearly a year now and so much has changed. The children are growing rapidly. Alice and Bella were heading into grade nine, Edward into grade ten, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie into grade eleven. I sigh and run my hands through my hair, giving it that slicked back look that I know my Esme adores.

I walk out of my room and head down to the bottom of the stairs, Esme should be coming down any minute. I checked the pocket of my pants to make sure that I had the ring box with me, the ring inside it of course. I am going to propose to her tonight, it seems like the right time. I smile as Esme makes her way down the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever.

"You look beautiful as always, love." I compliment her.

"Thank you, dear. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Glad to know that you think so." I say and kiss her cheek.

Esme giggles. "Of course I think so."

I chuckle and take her hand. "Shall we be going now?"

"We shall." she says with a smile.

We walk out to the Mercedes with our hands intertwined and I open the door to the passengers seat for her. She smiles and gets in, and I close the door behind her. I was about to get into the drivers seat when Emmett sticks his head out of his bedroom window.

"CARLISLE AND ESME SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY-" he yells, and then I cut him off.

"EMMETT!"

"YES DAD?!" he calls back.

"SHUT UP!"

He shuts his bedroom window, if I could see his face right now I know he would be smirking. It's too dark outside though. I grumble as I get into the drivers seat and Esme looks amused.

"We sure have some odd balls for children, Carlisle."

"One of those oddballs was about to get grounded." I say.

"Let him have his fun, Carlisle. He'll be more serious about the whole relationship thing when he gets a little older."

"Isn't sixteen going on seventeen old enough?" I ask.

"Not when it comes to boys." Esme replies.

"Thanks a lot, love. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem, Carlisle."

I roll my eyes as the Mercedes purrs to life and we leave the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Esme asks.

"It's a surprise."

"So you're going to leave me in the dark?" she teases.

"Yes, I am going to leave you in the dark."

"Oh fun." Esme laughs lightly.

I chuckle as I drive to the 'secret location', Esme could tell that we were going to Seattle after we passed Port Angeles. I have to give her credit, she was doing really well with keeping her cool. I would be annoyed if someone was taking me somewhere on a date and I didn't know where.

"We're almost there now." I assure her, as we drive through a more upscale part of Seattle.

"Carlisle, the place that we are going to isn't to expensive, is it?" Esme asks.

"How many times have we gone through this, Esme? I have more than enough money."

"If you say so, dear." she sighs.

I roll my eyes as I park the Mercedes and cut the engine, get out of the drivers seat and open Esme's door. She gets out of the car and I lock it and we head inside the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the waiter asks.

"Yes, of course." I reply. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Follow me."

I put my arm around Esme's shoulder and follow the waiter to the more private sections of the restaurant. I had gotten us our own room, just to make the evening even more romantic. We walk inside the candle lit room and Esme gasps. It was great, and there was a table for two in the middle. On it was white candles, and roses, with rose petals spread out on the white table cloth.

"Oh, Carlisle."

"Only for you, my love." I say.

She smiles at me. "You're amazing."

"As are you."

Then the waiter returns with drinks and informs us that the first course of our meal will be ready soon. Esme and I sip on our wine and her face is practically glowing with happiness. I couldn't be any happier right now. The waiter comes with the first course of our meal, followed by the others. An hour later the two of us are finished eating. Well, now is a good time to get it over with, Carlisle.

"Esme, love. Close your eyes." I say quietly.

"Okay." she says, as she closes her eyes.

I silently get up from my seat and move to the other side of the table, I pull the box from out of my pocket and opened it. The ring is there, shining and pristine looking. Perfect, don't want to propose and then not have the ring. That would be bad.

"You can open your eyes." I say, as I bend down on one knee.

"Alright." she says, as she opens her eyes.

Esme looks down at me and I smile up at her, I saw the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She knows what is happening.

"Esme, ever since I first saw you laying in the hospital bed I knew that you were more than just a normal patient of mine. As we talked I became even more attached to you. I was compelled by your beauty and nearly a year later I still am. I want to be with you until the day that I die. Esme Anne Platt, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I will marry you."

"I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle." she says and throws her arms around my neck. We kiss and I don't think this day can get any better.

It is bliss. Eternal bliss.

**A/N: I know half of you are probably gagging from all the fluffiness but I promise problems return in chapter two. What are the kids going to say about this...?**

**Please, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Bickering

**A/N: Behold! It is the next chapter for I'm not sure how long! I return to school tomorrow. So, probably the last chapter until next weekend. I have a 4 day weekend next weekend though. It is Victoria Day on the 18th and then I have to go to the Children's Hospital on the 19th.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I am concerned disclaimers are pointless because I am sure you have all figured out that I am not SM. If not...you eat Llama's for breakfast.**

**Bella POV:**

Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I all sat in the living room watching movies as we waited for Carlisle and my mom to get home. As far as we are concerned they are both our parents. Then Emmett shuts off the movie right in the middle of the good part. We are watching, or were watching Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix, and it was right where they were running into the Ministry of Magic.

"Emmett!" Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and I yell at him.

"What?! I want to play video games."

"Couldn't you wait until the movie was over?"

"No." he says.

"Emmett, that was my favorite part though!" I say and throw a cushion at his head.

"Hey, hey, Bella! No throwing around couch cushions, that's mean." Emmett says.

"Just like you are, now turn the movie back on you jerk."

"No, I want to play video games."

"Come on, Emmett!" Alice says, and pouts. "Please turn the movie back on, big brother."

"Awe, but Alice."

"Emmy, please." she says sweetly.

"Yea, Emmy! Please." I join in and make my eyes look like they are watering with unshed tears.

"When dad and Esme get home I'm turning video games on." Emmett mumbles, as he resumes the movie.

"We can go play video games now in another room." Jasper says.

"This TV is biggest."

"Shut up." Alice and I say, absorbed in the movie.

"Gosh you guys have gotten bad attitudes over the last year." Rosalie comments.

"Like you're any better." Alice and I say in unison, and then high five.

"I don't throw couch cushions at people, Bella." Rosalie retorts.

"No, but you threw your hairbrush at me when I said you had a pimple on your nose." I say smugly.

"I said that I didn't like your outfit and you wouldn't talk to me for a week after that." Alice says.

"Oh burn." Edward says.

"Shut up, Edward." Rosalie mumbles.

"Did the truth hurt you?"

"Do you want to get beat up by a girl?"

"Do you guys want to shut up so we can watch the movie?" I ask.

"No." Edward and Rosalie both snap.

Alice and I both huff as Edward and Rosalie continue to bicker on, and Emmett and Jasper watch them in amusement. So many things have changed over the last year. Seems like the six of us act like normal siblings that have known each other all of our lives. Finally it goes quiet as the ending credits come on. Oh, well that's just great.

**Edward POV:**

After bickering with Rosalie my attention goes back to the TV and the movie is over, well I guess that is okay with me. That means video games can be played now, much better than movies any day if you ask me. Then the front door opens and dad and Esme walk inside and head to the living room where us teenagers are. Can't really call us children anymore. They both look even more happy than normal if that can be possible.

"Alright teenagers, gather around." Carlisle says, like a circus carny.

"Um, alright." we say and our attention goes to him and Esme.

"Carlisle and I are engaged." Esme says happily.

"WHAT?!" Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I yell in alarm. "HAVE YOU GUYS GONE CRAZY?!"

"No, we are not crazy." Carlisle says firmly.

"Then why are you getting married after only one year? Why are you even getting married at all?!" I exclaim.

"Edward, dear. Your father and I love each other." Esme says softly.

"So, you can't just date forever?" I ask, and the others nod.

"No, Edward. We're going to make it more official."

"Doesn't wedding planning take a lot of time though?" Rosalie tries.

"We'll make the time, Rose." Esme says.

"Weddings cost a lot of money." Emmett says.

"You know money isn't an issue for us ,Emmett." Carlisle says.

"WHAT IF WE DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET MARRIED THOUGH?!" I yell angrily.

"Edward, calm down. You'll get used to this, just like you got used to the fact that Esme and I are dating."

"It's different though." I say stubbornly.

"What's so different about it?" Esme asks.

"What if you guys decided that you didn't love each other anymore and there was a really dramatic divorce?" I ask.

"That won't happen, Edward."

"You don't know that." I retort.

"Edward if you are going to act like this go to your room." Carlisle says.

"Fine." I say and run to my room, and I notice the others following me up the stairs to go to their own rooms.

We are not exactly happy about this.

**Esme POV:**

Carlisle watch as the six teenagers, as the preferred to be called now, bolt up the stairs and to their rooms. We can tell they aren't happy right now but they'll learn to deal with this...I hope. Carlisle puts an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder.

"They'll deal with this, love." Carlisle assures.

"I hope so, Carlisle." I murmur. "I don't want them to be unhappy."

"Neither do I. We have to think about ourselves every once in a while too though."

"You're so right, Carlisle." I say, as we walk over to the love seat.

"I know I am, love."

"You're big headed." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I need a head big enough to hold all my brains in."

"You sure think highly of yourself too."

"So are you saying that I am not smart?" Carlisle asks.

"Did you hear me say that?" I counter, smiling.

"No, I did not. You were very suggestive of that though, my love."

"Oh so now you are saying that I was suggesting that?" I tease.

"Indeed."

"How very rude of you, dear."

"Alright, then." he chuckles. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I giggle.

"You aren't going to apologize to me?" Carlisle jokes.

"No, why should I?"

"You called me big headed."

"You are though." I laugh.

He chuckles to himself and turns on the TV to some cooking channel that he and I both happen to like. They were discussing wedding cakes and food. Ironic, so we watched with even more interest than normal. His arm still around me and my head still on his shoulder.

**Rosalie POV:**

I can't believe that my mother and Carlisle would just go out and do something like that. I mean, shouldn't they at least let us know before the decide to get married? Don't us 'children' have a say in anything anymore? Or does our opinion even count. Well, apparently it doesn't. I hear a quiet knock on my door and in walks Emmett.

"What's the point of knocking if you aren't going to wait for a reply?" I ask.

"Sorry, I just know you're upset and all." Emmett says and grins sheepishly.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Marriage is a big thing, Emmett. I think my mom and your dad are taking this too fast."

"You know, I was thinking. It could be a good thing in the end."

"Oh yea. How?" I snort.

"I don't know. Don't you notice how happy they are together?"

"Yes, that happiness can fade quickly though."

"Well, if that's what you want to think. I know I thought about it and as long as they seem happy together...I'm okay with it."

"Must you always be so freaking happy, Emmett?"

"Yea." he says with a huge grin.

"You're stupid." I mutter.

"Glad you think so." he says.

"That wasn't really a compliment." I say and roll my eyes.

"Yea, but I took it as one, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." I say with a small smile.

"Yea." he says, grinning.

I roll my eyes again. "Come on, give me one of those teddy bear hugs, Em."

"Sure, my teddy bear hugs are a talent."

"Must be the only 'talent' you have then." I say as he gives me a hug.

"Ouch, that hurt, Rose."

"Awe, muffin." I say in a baby voice.

Emmett gives me a weird look and stalks out of the room. Rosalie-one. Emmett-zero.

**A/N: There that was a fairly long chapter but I have to stop writing so I can go to bed. Someone also mentioned that the fact the they kids were getting together would be slightly icky, and I do know that. Most of you voted yes to it anyways so majority rules. Remember this though, they aren't blood related so it isn't SO bad. I probably can't update until next weekend, but if I get a lot of reviews I may change my mind. So you guys no what you have to do. Just in case though...**

**8 reviews for the next chapter, please. :)**


	3. Oh God, No

**Alas! A sane chapter, sorry about that last one, that's what happens when I am over tired. I get really really hyper. Not to mention I meant to say 7 reviews, not 8. So as an apology I am posting this chapter early because I am doing really well in school for only being back for 3 days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do have bad luck with computers though! **

**Alice POV:**

Now that the shock that my father and Esme are getting married is over, I am really excited about this. A wedding! Those are really fun, and you get to dress up, and yes my personal favorite...shopping! I am seriously on top of the world. Is it possible to be even more excited for a wedding than the people that are getting married. If it is...I'm more excited than them. I'm awesome.

I head down the hall to my own room so I can check on my outfit and maybe get a different outfit. I hear stuff being thrown around in Jasper's room. I wonder if everything is okay. I knock on his door and I get no reply. I knock again, a little more persistently.

"Go away!" Jasper calls.

"No, I'm coming in." I announce.

"Alice." Jasper complains.

"Sorry." I say as I walk into his room. It looks like a bomb went off in here or he is very mad. I choose the second one. "Are you alright?"

"Does it really look like I'm alright, Alice?" Jasper asks.

"I was just being polite." I grumble.

Jasper sighs, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Jasper, it's alright." I say seriously. "What's wrong though, it looks like you were trying to trash the place..."

"Taking out my anger...?"

"What was the anger about though?"

"Still a bit bitter about the engagement, I guess." he says and shrugs his shoulders.

"I think it's awesome." I say brilliantly.

"I'm glad you do, Alice." Jasper says. "Don't let my bitterness ruin the mood."

I walk up to him and put my hands on my hip, and narrow my eyes at him. An almost 15 year old is going to tell him off.

"Jasper Evenson, you're an idiot, you know that right?! How could your bitterness ruin the mood, ruin my mood? I'm happier than I have ever been in my life and do you want to know one of the reasons why?!" I seethe.

"Why?" Jasper asks in confusion at my random outburst.

"You." I hiss.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Jasper. Think back to that night that your father came to the house and knocked you out cold! I was the first one down beside you, I had to make sure you were alright! Gosh dammit, you twit! I'm not even 15 yet and I already know that I need you!"

"Alice..." Jasper says, looking pained.

I give an enraged huff, throw my arms around my neck and kiss him. His eyes went wide and then he kissed me back. 30 seconds later I pull back from him. We stare at eachother in silence. What the hell is wrong with me? My soon to be step brother...and I kissed him. I have to be with him.

**Carlisle POV:**

I sigh as I read some charts on patients that just came into the Emergency room, today is an extremely busy day at Forks General Hospital. Something that surprises us all, and the major staff shortage is not helping us out any.

"Dr. Cullen!" one of the nurses, by the name of Caroline calls.

"Yes?" I call back.

"We could use your assistance in Exam Room 3!"

"I'll be right there!"

I rise from the table at the nurses station and take the charts I am reading with me, after I deal with this patient I have two more to go until coffee break. After that I have to do my rounds to check on my patients that are admitted into the hospital. I walk into Exam Room 3. A child was sitting upright on the stretcher with a giant gash on their forehead. Definitely going to need stitches.

I take the chart from the nurshe and read it over. The child fell off the monkey bars at a playground. How typical. I look up to address the nine year old girl, who was eyeing me warily. Children really do hate doctors. I do not blame them either.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"My name is Katie."

"Well, Katie. That looks like quite the gash you have on your forehead, there. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Both of her parents watched intently as she bit her lip and I waited for an answer. I don't want to scare her. Worst thing a doctor can do.

"Okay..." she says.

I smile and take a look at the gash, then I used some freezing. Nurses had to hold the poor girl down for that, and then I closed it up. Six stitches in total. I went to the other two patients. I had to admit one, and the other was well enough to send home after I prescribed some medication. I head to my office for my coffee break and to read over a few things and sign a bit of extra paper work. Then there is a knock on my office door, funny. I'm not expecting anyone.

I open the door and my eyes almost bug out of my head.

"Hello, Carlisle."

Oh god,no.

**A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger! See I can do cliffhangers, Pam. I JUST DID ONE! BOO YA! Don't worry though, this person isn't a criminal threat. Still a threat in a way though. You'll see in the next chapter. I also wrote this in the day time so I'm not overly hyper and WOW ALICE AND JASPER WOW. Oh and if you think they're too young...remember Alice is almost 15 and Jasper is almost 17. I had my first kiss when I was 12. So...**

**SEVEN reviews, please. Not eight. Lol. **


	4. Danielle

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I am writing a chapter today because I didn't know this before but today is actually an 'in service' day for the school's in thr area. So, the teachers go to school, the students don't. **

**Disclaimer: I am teaching myself River Flows in You by Yiruma on the flute. I should be able to play it really well by the end of Summer. Too bad my musical abilities won't allow me to own Twilight.**

**Carlisle POV:**

I knew that we were getting a new doctor in because of the serious staff shortage. I didn't know who it was going to be though. If I had of known I would have packed my bags and moved away as fast as possible. Standing in front of me is one of my old colleagues from the other hospital. Everyone knew that she had one of the biggest crushes on me, even when I was married. Then when my wife had died she had been overjoyed. Who would have thought that she would actually come to Forks...

I clear my throat. "Hello Danielle, it's very nice to see you again..."

"It is?" she asks, and her face shows excitement.

"Yea, maybe you could come around my place sometime to meet my _fiance _and her children."

"You're getting married again?" Danielle asks.

"What do you mean _again? _I was only married once before, and then my wife died." I snap.

If there is anyone on the planet that makes me really annoyed, it is definitely Danielle.

"I don't mean anything by it, Carlisle."

"You better not." I grumble.

"Stop being a jerk. You should be happy to see me. It's been so long."

"Not long enough." I say under my breath, and then plaster a fake smile on to my face. "So, I guess I should show you around then."

"That would be nice." Danielle says, batting her eyelashes.

Oh for the love of all that is merciful.

"Stop flirting with me, Danielle."

"I'm flirting?" she asks innocently.

"Yes, you are. With an engaged man too." I reply.

"I never realized I was, I'm so sorry."Danielle says, even the her voice shows no sound of remorse.

"It's fine." I say.

Save me now.

**Bella POV:**

I am sitting in my room listening to my iPod, I am seriously bored today. I wish Summer would end right now so I can go back to school. I need homework or something to pass the time by. Then the crazy thing is, one you are back in school you wish for Summer to come again. Alice runs into my room, and she has a slight look of happiness on her face, mixed with a lot of confusion.

"Bella!" she exclaims.

"Yes, Alice?" I ask in alarm.

"I'm going insane, and I think I like it."

"We kind of already knew that you were insane, Alice."

"Ouch, but now is not the time for dissing me! I'm serious, Bella."

"What is it, then?"

"I kissed Jasper."

"Whoa, are you trying to scare me or something?" I ask.

Okay, well maybe this is just a little better...she kissed Jasper, I secretly like Edward...oh crap. This is so messed up it is unbelievable.

"No, I just, I was mad at him from being so...bitter like. Then I flipped out on him, telling him how he could never ruin my happiness because I was happy because of him. Well that's the main reason...you get my point though. Then I kissed him, and holy crap, I think I liked it."

"What did he do?" I ask.

"He seemed like he was in shock for a second and then he kissed me back." Alice says.

I wonder if I kissed Edward if he would kiss me back? No! Stop thinking that, Bella. It's so wrong.

"Wow, uh, congratulations then?"

"I'm not sure if you can congratulate us yet. After the kiss I kind of left. We'd need to talk."

"Then why don't you go back and talk to him? Jasper is an understanding person."

"I don't know...not yet." says Alice.

"Why not though?" I ask.

"Wouldn't it seem, well, awkward?"

"A little bit." I admit.

"Bella?" Alice asks.

"Yea?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. The only people that know are Jasper and I. You now too, you have to keep it a secret though. Please?"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret. Once you get everything figured out your going to have to tell my mother and your father and everyone else while your at it."

"I know." Alice sighs. "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem. You know you can tell me anything."

Alice smiles and hugs me. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, sis."

Alice skips out of the room, humming a song to herself and I go to the window and stare out into the trees. Alice loves Jasper. Well, me...

I love Edward.

**Esme POV:**

I'm sitting going through wedding magazine's with a still slightly bitter Rosalie, all the kids were very slowly coming around. The shock is waring off, which is a very good thing. I don't want any of them to be unhappy.

"When is Carlisle getting home from work?" Rosalie asks absentmidedly as she flips through a magazine with different style wedding cakes.

"His shift gets over in another three hours." I say, as the phone rings. "Oh, that's probably him."

I press the talk button on the cordless and hold it to my ear. "Esme?" the voice on the other line asks. Yup. Carlisle.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I ask.

"An old friend from where I used to work switched to this hospital. You don't mind if she comes over to join us for supper. I want her to meet my lovely fiance and the children."

With the force of how Carlisle used the word fiance I could tell there was an issue. "Of course, Carlisle."

"Thank you, love. Danielle has a bit of a thing for me...so I figured if maybe she saw you..."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Oh, I get your problem now."

"Yea." he says. "I've got to go now. I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

I hang up the phone and look to my oldest daughter. "Want to help make a meal that's going to knock Carlisle's friends socks off?"

**A/N: Oh! Esme, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie going to meet Danielle. Lol, I couldn't think of any names so I was like: Well my name is Danni, I sometimes wish my dad had of been nice enough to take away one 'n' and then add an 'elle' on the end of 'Dani' so then my name would have been Danielle. Carlisle's kids would have already met Danielle. Young love is in the air as far as the teens go, and yes, right now it is the Summer time...just to make that clear. NOW OFF TO PRACTICING MY FLUTE AND CLARINET! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Let Phase One Begin

**A/N: * Sniffs * I've had a review shortage, but that's okay. I'm still writing this next chapter and it is the end of the school year so people are starting to get really busy and what not. Including myself. Ah, business!!**

**Danielle POV: ( * shock * )**

"Mine and _Esme's _house isn't that far from here." Carlisle says. "Just follow my car, it shouldn't be hard."

I give Carlisle one of my most gorgeous smiles. I paid over 3000 dollars for it. "Of course, I'd love to follow your lead."

"Uh...I'm going to pretend I did _not _hear that." Carlisle mutters.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle." I say with fake sincerity.

If I could just get him away from that Esme then he would be all being all mine. I've fantasized about that for years.

"Yea, right." he says. "Just come on, Danielle."

"Sure." I say, as we head out to the staff parking lot.

We get to the parking lot and Carlisle gets into his car and I get into mine. I follow him to his and _Esme's _house. The bitch. She probably has him brainwashes or something. Soon Carlisle turns into the driveway of a very pretty house. I wish it were mine and Carlisle's. I park the car and turn off the engine and get out.

"Nice house." I comment.

"Yea."

Well that's pretty much non rhetorical. Stupid Carlisle. He knows that he belongs with me. I follow him up the steps and inside to the foyer of the house. A very pretty looking woman walks out to greet us. This must be Esme. Pretty. Not as pretty as I am though.

"Hello, you must be Danielle." she greets in an annoyingly pleasant tone.

Don't be all nice and pleasant with me. Carlisle is a prize, and I'm going to win him.

"Yea. Hi, you must be Esme." I say and do my best not to sneer the name.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, pleasure." I put on a fake smile, as Carlisle kisses Esme on the cheek.

Why won't he kiss me on the cheek?

Or the lips for that matter.

"You haven't seen the kids in a while." Carlisle says. "You've never met the other kids either."

"I guess I should see them then, shouldn't I?"

"Well since you are staying for supper." Carlisle shrugs his shoulders.

**Esme POV:**

I stay closer to Carlisle than I normally would, I could tell all this woman wanted was Carlisle, and more Carlisle. He puts his arm around me, lightly rubbing my shoulder.

"Shall we all go to the livingroom?" I ask. "It's a little early to eat."

"That's a great idea, love." Carlisle says.

I notice as Danielle shudders at the word 'love'. I let it pass and we walk to the livingroom where the kids are already sitting, carrying on and playing video games with eachother. They all turn to look at as, and Alice, Edward, and Emmett give a slight glare to Danielle. Smart children. Rude, but smart.

"Hello you three." Danielle says to them. "Long time no see."

"Yea...long time no see..." Alice says.

"That's a good thing." Emmett grumbles.

"Emmett, be polite." I say.

"Sorry, Esme." he grumbles, while giving Danielle another quick glare.

I look to Danielle. "Those are my three children over there; Rosalie and Jasper, the twins...and Isabella, who goes by Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Danielle says.

My children glare at her too, obviously Danielle is a highly disliked person, even to people she just met.

Carlisle clears his throat. "So..."

"We're going for a while." the kids say. "Outside."

"Be back in time for supper." I say.

"We will." they promise.

**Jasper POV:**

All of us teenagers head out to the back yard and over to the edge of the woods, we all sit down on the ground, that was wet of course, but whatever.

"You guys all realize we have to find some way to get Danielle out of here, right?" Alice asks.

"Obviously. We're not blind." Rosalie snorts.

"Could have fooled me." Edward says.

"Shut up, Edward."

"Now isn't exactly the time for bickering guys." I say.

"When is the time for bickering?" Bella rolls her eyes and glares at Rosalie and Edward. Her eyes softened when her gaze lingered on Edward for an unnesacary amount of time.

Could she...?

No...

"So, what should we do?" Emmett asks.

"Pull some type of prank?" I suggest.

"Yea, but what type?"

"I don't know..."

"You're a shame to the world of masculanity, Jasper." Emmett says and rolls his eyes.

"Just because I can't think of a prank?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Some adoptive brother you are." I grumble.

"Truth hurts." Emmett says.

"Shut up." I snarl.

"Emmett, leave Jasper alone." Alice says.

Emmett raises his eyebrows at her. "Okay then..."

Awkward silence.

"So..." says Rosalie. "Any ideas?"

"Dump a bucket of water over her head?" Alice says half heartedly.

"She's too obsessive over dad. That wouldn't turn her away." Edward says.

"Put fake bugs in her part of her food when she's not looking and then pour milk over her head?" I ask.

"That might work." says Alice. "Her clothes would get all sour smelling so she would have to go home, and that would give us long enough time to think of of some better plans."

We all grin at each other.

"Let phase one of this operation begin." Bella laughs.

**a/n: I have to go now, and I gots happy news. I'm going to be an aunt. Haha, can't wait. Now gotta get to school.**

**7 reviews for the next chapter, please...even though this one sucked.**


	6. Phase One: Canceled

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated, hopefully I can make this chapter better then the last, but that's really all up to what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. (I'm just saying that 'cause I don't live there). I'm going to have lots of fun there. So...I don't own Twilight.**

**Alice POV:**

We continued to plan what to do for a half an hour, but then I started to think. It's not really a good idea when you come to think about it.

"You know... I don't think this is a good idea..." I say.

"Why not, Alice?" Emmett demands.

"Well, wouldn't Danielle want revenge?"

"Most likely." Jasper says.

"I think she would, and you know what?"

"Yes?" Edward presses.

"That would just make her want our dad more, so she could punish us on her own." I mutter.

"Plus mom and Carlisle would ground us for eternity just for being rude to a guest..." Bella says.

"So is phase one canceled now?" Emmett asks, just a little disappointed.

"Yes, it's for the best." Rosalie pitches in.

All of us sigh and head back into the house, where my father, Esme, and Danielle were chatting. They all look to us and Esme gasps at how we look, well of course, we were sitting down at the edge of the damp and rainy woods.

"Go get changed, all of you." she demands.

There is a mutter of "Yes, Esme's, or "Yes,moms." from all of us.

I head up the stairs and to my own room, surprisingly finding something quickly. I got dressed and decided to hang in my room for a little while, I wanted to stay away from Danielle as long as possible. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call.

Jasper walks into the room. "Hi."

"Oh, hi, Jasper!" I say brightly.

"How's it going?"

"If Danielle would go back to where she came from, I'd say excellent. You?"

"I'm good, I don't like Danielle either."

"Who does?"

"Obviously not many."

I giggle. "So..."

"So..." Jasper says, shifting from one foot to another.

"Um...awkward."

"Yea." he mumbles. "So, you and I?"

"What about you and I?"

"We're going to get together, like, as a couple...?"

"Do you want to, Jasper?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Of course I want to." I whisper.

Why wouldn't I want to be with Jasper? He is absolutely amazing, and I love him. Isn't that all that really matters?

**Edward POV:**

I sigh and head down the stairs, a few of the others following behind, and a happy looking Jasper and Alice not to far behind us. I hate Danielle so much, I've known her as long as I can remember back. She has always been a jerk. We walk into the dining room and sit at the dinner table. Bella sits straight across from me and I notice a different look in her face, she seems to be staring at me.

"Earth to Bella." I say, and she jumps, dropping her plate on the floor in the process.

"Oops." she says, and blushes.

I get up from my seat and grab a broom and dust pan to sweep up the shatteres pieces of glass. "Silly Bella." Esme laughs, not really noticing the blush that had creeped up on her porcelain cheeks.

"I can get it, Edward." she mumbles and averts her gaze from me.

"No, it's fine, Bella." I say.

"If you think so..."

I laugh a little bit, and she blushes even more, then Danielle notices Bella's face. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Do not." Bella splutters. Stupid Danielle, seems like she's out now to ruin everyones life.

"Not what it looks like."

Dad holds his hands up. "Danielle, Bella is normally clumsy and blushing is a result of that. You may want to just leave her alone."

Everyone goes silent and Bella turns even redder, if it was even possible, and apparently is was. We need to get Danielle out of the picture, somehow. I'm still baffled though, I think Bella's blush was and is because of me. How ironic, huh?

The thing is, I already know that I want to protect her with my life, but I never thought that maybe clumsy little Bella liked me. After a while supper was over, and Danielle left. Finally.

**Carlisle POV:**

It's been a few weeks now since the return of Danielle, but I did not care about it, despite her constant tries at trying to win me over I was completely into wedding planning with my beautiful Esme. No one can compare to her. Our wedding is getting nearer and nearer but I wish it would come faster. First we have to get back to school over with, then things really begin to move foreword.

"Carlisle, do you think we could take the kids back to school shopping this afternoon?"

"Sure." I say.

I may be a family person, but I absolutely hate back to school shopping.

Esme smiles at me. "It's not as bad as you make it out to be, Carlisle."

"That is because you are female."

"So you're saying back to school shopping is for females only?" Esme asks, and raises her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not saying that, but I don't really think that men enjoy it."

"Most likely not, shopping is a womans job."

"Sexist." I say.

"You made a rather sexist comment too."

"I guess we're even then." I chuckle.

"I guess we are." Esme laughs.

"Should we round up the troops?" I ask. "Get lunch over with and then head out."

"Sounds good to me." she says, pecking me lightly on the lips.

I smile at her and then turn to face the stair case. "KIDS!"

"WE'RE NOT BABY GOATS!" Emmett yells back.

"CHILDREN!" I call.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN EITHER!" Rosalie yells.

"THINGS!"

"WE AREN'T THINGS."

I snicker to myself. "OKAY THEN, TEENAGERS!"

They all run down the stairs. "That's better. So, what's up?"

"We're having lunch then going back to school shopping."

"YES!" Alice screams.

"Oh yea!" they boys high five, probably planning trouble.

I mentally groan.

Back to school shopping sucks.

**A/N: That is where I leave off for now, I'm thinking of cleaning my room, and then tomorrow I go away to train with my youth group and another youth group for our Summer Missions Trip. Plus last night I found out that I am going to Ontario with some relatives for 10 days, and school also ends in 14 days. So things are getting rather busy, so, um, update...maybe next week? Not sure.**

**7 reviews please :)**


	7. Dreams,Jealousy,First Days,& Planning

**A/N: Hey, lol, I do believe it has been a little while...yea, I think so. Actually, no it hasn't really been-wait! Why do I even care?! Okay, so I am updateing now because I am going to be leaving in 5 days. I'll try to make this a long chapter to make up for my what will be ten day absence.**

**Disclaimer: I like money, but I don't own Twilight's Rights because... I don't have enough money for that.**

**Bella POV:**

"COME ON BELLA, WAKE UP! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Alice screams.

I groan and roll over in bed, after being on Summer Vacation I'm not used to getting up so early, I block Alice's screaming out and drift back into unconciousness. My dream started back to the beggining, darn you Alice, I wanted to know what happened from where it left off.

_Edward and I were both sitting at the edge of the forest, smiling at eachother, lovingly. He leaned in closer to me and my breathing hitched, causing a blush to creep up onto my cheeks._

_"I love it when you blush, Bella." he whispers._

_"I love you." I reply with._

_He smiles and presses his lips to mine, and I was washed in bliss._

"BELLA, GET THE FREAK UP!" Alice shrieks, pulling me from my dreaming again.

"No, I'm sleeping." I groan, rolling over again and pulling the blankets up over my head.

"Now you're not." I hear Alice say as something very cold is poured all over me.

"ALICE!" I scream, jumping up.

"Like I said, you're awake now." she smirks.

"You ruined the best dream on the planet."

"Ruining the best dream on the planet is better than having you look like crap on the first day. Get in the shower." Alice says, and then hands me an outfit.

"Why do I have to wear this on the first day, Alice?" I ask.

"You want to get noticed that's why."

"I'm sure I'll have no troubles with this then." I say looking at the designer mini skirt, with a royal blue scoop neck long sleeve shirt.

"Nope." she giggles. "I'm wearing a matching outfit, just a different colored top."

"Ugh!" I say and trudge to the bathroom.

I pull off my pajamas and blast the hot water, stepping into the shower, my muscled relaxed as the hot water hit my skin and I grabbed for my strawberry scented shampoo. I lathered it into my hair and then rinsed, I love that shampoo. After a while I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran a brush through my hair getting out all the tangles and blasted my hair dryer. I looked at my now soft and curly hair in the mirror, satisfied, and pulled on my outfit that I absolutely hated. Was Alice trying to get me status as a slut? I put on some make up and walk out of the bathroom, bumping into Edward.

"Whoops, sorry." I say.

"Uh... no... problem." Edward says, looking at me.

"Yea..."

"You look... nice."

"You really think so? I just though Alice was trying to achieve me a goal as slut."

Edward snorts "You're perfectly fine, there is way worse than what you are wearing now. I think the outfit makes you look great, don't worry about it."

"Awe, thanks, Edward." I smile widely.

"No problem." he says, he awkwardly walks away, leaving me like a blushing idiot.

**Rosalie POV:**

I walk down the hall with some of my friends, laughing and crowding the place with our overly large ego. I'm in with the more popular people, but my friends are still my friends, none of us are back stabbers or anything along that line.

"Oh my god, Rose! Look at that guy, he is so hot!" Nicole gushes.

"Oh come on, Nicky. Luke isn't good enough for you?" I snicker.

"No, he's lacking in the muscle department. I want my guy to be hot."

"Dumping him then?" Mairi **(After one of my favorite song called: Mairi's Wedding. Pronounced: Mar (as in March) and 'e' (as in, well, e.)) **asks.

"Most likely today at lunch."

"Nice, first day of school and you dump him." I roll my eyes.

"All is fair in love and war." Nicole says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nicole, I sometimes wonder about you."

"Don't you all?"

"Yes, we do." Mairi nods.

"You know, that Emmett is pretty hot though." Nicole says, changing the subject.

"Guys, not my... brother..." I exclaim.

No, truth is I felt a pang of possessiveness go through me as Nicole said Emmett was hot. I don't want anyone dating Emmett, I know it's weird but...

"You probably wish he wasn't your brother, huh, Rose?" Mairi asks.

"He isn't really my brother, only through adoption and marraige." I say coolly.

"Oh, sounds like Rosalie has the hots for Emmett." Nicole giggles.

"I do not!"

They both roll their eyes and laugh some more as we stop at our new lockers for this year, I put in the combination on my lock and open the locker. I open up my back pack and put some of its contents into the locker. I put a mirror on the side, and set up a small pink rack that all my books sit on and soon everything was organized. Then someone covers my hood over my eyes and I spin around, pulling the hood to my Roxy sweater back down.

"Hey, Rose."

"Oh, hi, Emmett. What are you doing here, trying to annoy me?"

"I suppose you could say that." he chuckles.

"Fun." I say and roll my eyes. "Have your locker set up yet?"

"I don't bother with all that annoying organizing stuff. I just shove everything in it."

"I guess I should have figured that out my now." I say and my two friends giggle.

Shut up, guys.

"Yea, I guess you should have. Well, see you in home room, then."

"Yea, see you."

Then Emmett walks away and I slam my locker shut, closing the lock. Nicole and Mairi break out laughing now.

"You know it's bad when..." Mairi laughs, cracking up.

"You have the hots for your soon to be step brother..." Nicole finishes off.

"Shut up!" I snap, and stalk off to home room, five minutes early.

**Esme POV:**

Carlisle and I sat in the living room he didn't have to work until late, sadly he had another night shift. I laid with my head on his shoulder while both of us went through different caterers for the wedding. We want to be prepared for everything so we can kick back and relax a few weeks before the wedding day.

"What do you think of this one?" Carlisle asks.

"Hm, well, it's alright, but... what do you think of this one?"

"That one seems good."

"You don't really like it do you, Carlisle?"

"If you want me to be honest it's not my favorite. I just want to make you happy."

"I want you to have your say in this too. We have to find something that we both agree on."

"I agree, love."

I giggle and we continue to flip through different places, then I stop on one I really like. It had all the food that I think we would like for the wedding, although we will find that out after we book an appointment.

"What do you think about this catering service?" I ask.

"Honestly, I think we should book an appointment with them."

"I guess we'll be making a trip to Seattle soon." I comment.

"We should take the children too." Carlisle says "Let them have their opinions on things."

"I was thinking that, we'll call and see if we can get in on a Saturday."

"Good, then that's something else we can check off on our 'to do' list."

I smile at him and phone the number of the catering service and book an appointment for a tasting of some of the different foods and looking at the table cloths and center pieces they have available. They had asked if we also wanted the location of our wedding reception to be there but Carlisle and I already have a place for that, so I very politely said no. We're only interested in the food, tables, chairs, and the linens for the tables and center pieces ,of course.

"Think we could go shopping while we're in Seattle, too?" I ask.

"Didn't we just go back to school shopping a few weeks ago." Carlisle groans.

I laugh "All you have to do is drive us girls to a mall, and then take the boys to a video game arcade or something along that lines."

"Knowing them they'd want to try and do something like '15 things to do while in Wal-Mart." he mutters.

"Simple. Keep them away from Wal-Mart."

"Fine, you guys can go shopping. Just make sure Rosalie ends up taking her car, or something, because there will not be enough room in the Mini Van for all the stuff you guys buy. I can bank on it."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem, anything for you."

I sigh, and remember all the events that led up to meeting the man of my dreams, it was a rough road, but if that stuff never happened I wouldn't have gotten Carlisle.

"I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme."

He took my face in his hands and lightly kissed me, and like usual, I smiled against his lips. I can't wait until I am Esme Cullen.

**A/N: Well, I suppose that is long enough, I think I could have done better, but whatever, it was longer than the last chapter. If I get the 7 reviews quick enough I will update once more before I leave, then there probably won't be an update for 10-14 days. Yea, hehe.**

**7 reviews for the next chapter, Please =D**


	8. Dance

**A/N: Sorry, it has been quite a while, but seeing as it is the Summer time it is understandable. Plus there is a lot of family around, I haven't seen some of them in years.**

**Disclaimer: I feel like a Barbie Doll plastered with make up right now, because of a skin break out =(**

**So… I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV:**

I love life, I love it so much! Today is the first High School Dance of the year and I am going with Jasper… which means I guess we're going public now. Oh well though, it's not like we're blood related, I think that to myself all the time. I straighten out my short hair, and admire it in the mirror, it is perfect. I grab my huge tray of eye shadow and scan it over, trying to figure out the two best colors. Emerald green and gold look appropriate. I put that on, followed by some clear lip gloss. I walk over to my large stand up mirror. The eye shadow goes great with my green spaghetti strap shirt with sparkles in the trim, dark denim mini skirt, and white leggings. My gold ballet flats completed the look.

I giggle, and skip out of my room, and barge into Bella's. She was just getting changed and I laughed.

"HEY! YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED, ALICE!" she screeches.

"Sorry, but you know that no one around here ever knocks on your door."

"Well you should."

I laugh some more and then remember when Jasper had barged in on her, and fell over in a fit of laughter, that was hilarious, and Jasper looked haunted. Probably just figured out that his baby sister actually had boobs. Oh my, the crazy times with this family.

"You're not remembering that time that Jasper…" Bella trails off, turning red.

"That is exactly what I am remembering."

"I hate you, Alice."

"No, you don't hate me."

"How do you know that?"

"Just because I do, I'm awesome."

"Yea, yea." Bella says. "So, who are you going to the dance with? First one of the year, want to make a good impression."

"I'm going with Jasper." I say proudly.

"Gee, Alice. That's kind of risky."

"So?"

"People will think you guys are strange."

"We're not blood related."

"What will our parents think?"

"Again, I say, we're not blood related, so they can butt out."

"You are risking it." Bella sighs.

"It's not like everyone doesn't notice you ogling Edward, and him doing the same to you."

"I do not ogle Edward!"

"Yes you do." I giggle.

"I do not!" she exclaims.

"Come on, you know you like him, you can tell me anything."

"I don't like him, Alice."

"Bella lies!" I shriek.

"ALICE!"

"Admit you like him, before I have the whole family running in here."

"I don't like him!" Bella exclaims.

"BELLA HAS DREAMS OF ED- "

"Alright, I like him!" she hisses.

"I knew that." I say smartly.

"Want to know something you don't know?"

"What?" I ask.

"I hate you."

"I knew that you would say that."

"Can you leave me alone?" Bella asks.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" I ask.

Bella holds up her outfit… black skinny jeans and a royal blue tank top. I have to give some brownie points to her, it is a nice outfit. She shows me the shoes, silver ballet flats. Those would do, I won't pick on her not so good choice of shoes tonight. I would have picked royal blue shoes to go with the top. Then again, she has on royal blue eye shadow with silver accents. It's fine then.

"Well?" Bella inquires.

"I like it." I announce.

"Finally you like something I pick out!"

"Yea, weird… well, I think Edward will like it."

"Oh shut your pie hole!"

I roll my eyes, and inspect Bella's hair, that was good too. What a surprise…

So I decide to finally leave the poor soul alone, and skip down the stairs. Rosalie is looking out the window, already dressed for tonight. She acted normally, this wasn't her first High School dance. Rosalie is a Junior, same with Emmett and Jasper. Edward is a sophomore, and Bella and I are the freshman's.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Rosalie asks, not looking away from the window, it is pouring outside.

"Yea, I'm ready. I would ask if you were, but obviously it's a yes. You look great, though."

"Thanks." Rosalie says, and looks over to me. "Oh, you look really pretty, Alice. Who are you going to the dance with?"

I chew on my lip, and shift my feet… great, I didn't expect to have to try and tell someone so early. Then I hear footsteps coming up behind me, and an arm going around my shoulders.

"She's going with me, Rose." Jasper says, firmly.

"Alice, is going with… you?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes. Is there an issue?"

"We're adoptive siblings… and soon to be step siblings…"

"Yes, and we are not blood related. So, where is there a problem?" I grumble.

"I… don't see a problem." Rosalie murmurs.

"You don't?" Jasper and I both ask, shocked.

"No… but the 'rents might."

"They can butt out."

Rosalie finally rolls her eyes… it was her typical trait, and she leaves the living room.

"You want to start walking to the school?" I ask.

"Sure, why not." Jasper says.

I giggle and we leave the house… this evening is going to be awesome!

**Emmett POV:**

I grin at my baggy dark wash jeans, they are the most awesome jeans ever, and best yet… Esme and my father hate them. I undid all the buttons on my black dress shirt, under it was just a plane white shirt, and my muscles stood out. It highlighted my awesome six pack… I am so smokin'. I ran my hands through my hair… I haven't found a date yet, but once I get to the dance I won't be a free agent for long. I pull on my black and white 'DC' shoes and run down the stairs. Rosalie is standing by the door, oh man! She looks amazing…

"Hi, Emmett." She says.

"Hey, Rose." I greet. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I didn't want to walk alone, I hope you don't mind…"

"Why would I mind?"

"No reason." Rosalie shrugs.

"Oh, well, okay then. How long until the dance?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Do you think I'd have long enough to grab something to eat?" I ask.

"You just ate supper a couple of hours ago!"

"Yea… I'm hungry though!"

"Emmett!"

"Oh, come on, Rosalie! I'm a growing boy!"

"Yes, like someone who is 6'0 needs to get any bigger. You're huge!"

"Oh, and now you're calling me fat, way to ruin my self esteem, Rosalie."

"I did not call you fat!" she argues.

"You called me huge." I smirk.

"Whatever, go get your food."

"I'm not hungry anymore." I say like a child.

"You big baby, grow up!" and she grabs one of Esme's magazines and smacks me with it.

"Hey! Oh, well at least you aren't an old lady with a purse."

I shudder, as I think about all those evil old woman with purses… or cat ladies…

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"Cool with me." I shrug.

Her and I walk out into the rain, and Rosalie groans, probably thinking we should have left a little earlier, like before the major downpour, but hey! This is Forks, you have to learn how to deal with this kind of stuff. Rosalie walks a little bit ahead of me, both of us completely soaked. I couldn't help but to notice her yellow t-shirt was sticking really close to her because of the rain. Her blonde hair also stood out really nicely with yellow.

"Hey Rose!" I exclaim suddenly.

She turns around, and looks at me. "Yes?"

"Want to go to the dance together?" I ask, and then quickly add "As friends."

"Yes…sure." She says, then her voice actually sounds slightly sad. "As friends… cool…"

"Yea…"

We turn the corner and the school comes into view, students were in their own little groups around the grounds, it's like they actually like standing in the rain. Well, I suppose if you grew up in this kind of weather it would grow on you. The rest of the way to the school remained silent, which was different, because Rosalie and I are usually making fun of each other, or bickering. Whichever one… but nothing was ever silent.

"Hey, Emmett!" a very perking sounding voice exclaims. I look around.

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth."

"Do you have a date for tonight?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Um…well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, Rosalie and I are going as friends."

"Rosalie? You mean your sister?"

"We aren't blood related…"

"It's kind of weird. Well, you can hang around me, Emmett. I do appreciate hot looking guys, and you are certainly hot." She winks.

"Um… Rose, do you mind…?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably.

"No." she says, sounding tense. "Go with her… I don't mind… I mean we were only going as friends…"

"Alright, thanks." I say, and peck her on the cheek, hopefully in a brotherly manner.

She nods stiffly, and then the next thing I know, she's bolting inside and she seems upset too…did I do that? Then I feel small arms around me, and look down at Elizabeth, then the next thing I know she's on her tip toes, kissing me. I forget what I was thinking about, and why I felt so bothered, and kiss her back.

**Bella POV:**

I hate when those stupid slow dances come on and you don't have a date, it's damn annoying. I stood to the side, same with a few other people… across the room I noticed Edward. The bronze hair was hard to mistake. I decide to walk over that way, I felt to awkward just standing there. I looked into the crowd and saw Alice and Jasper dancing. They looked really cute, and Edward was looking at the two of them skeptically. Protective older brother alert.

"Hey." I say to Edward.

"Hey, Bella."

"Alice really does like Jasper." I say conversationally.

"I can tell." He grumbles.

"Jasper won't hurt her."

"He better not, or Emmett and I will both kill him."

"That's rather harsh." I murmur.

"I know, but she's my baby sister."

"-And naturally you have to hate the guy she dates." I finish off for him.

"Yes, and the guy happens to be an adoptive sibling."

"Yea…well, we're not blood related though."

"You have a point… want to dance? I feel weird on the side lines." Edward says.

"Yes, I'd like to dance." I blush.

"Then it's settled, we dance."

Edward pulls me out into the crowd of dancing people, and he puts his arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his shoulder.

"I can't exactly dance that well."

"It's all in the leading." He whispers in my ear.

"Is it now?" I ask.

"It is, and I know how to dance too."

"Well, then lead the way."

"I'd be honored, Bella."

I giggle, and let him lead the way, I just obediently followed. Edward is really good at dancing, not that I'm really that shocked. This type of dance really wasn't that hard either, all in one spot. It's High School, can't expect it to be that hard.

"Look, see, it's not hard."

"Yea, because it's a High School dance."

"At least there is only one slow dance at each dance."

"Yea, that is definitely a good thing."

"Have you seen Rosalie and Emmett? I haven't seen them." Edward says.

"Nope, I haven't seen them anywhere."

"I passed Rosalie in the hall earlier, and she looked upset."

"I saw Emmett and some other girl eating each others faces."

"You don't think…?" Edward asks.

"We are a pretty messed up family, Edward."

"You just figured that out?" he teases.

"No, I have known it all along."

"I suppose that is a good thing then."

We both laugh, we are probably the most weird family on the planet, but who cares? All the world needs is a little more love.

**A/N: First dance of the year at our school is the bomb! We have a dance once a month, and usually there is one slow dance per dance. Slowly things with the teens are falling into place, Rosalie and Emmett just seem to have a small issue. Carlisle and Esme's wedding soon, lol! Sorry again for it taking a little while… hm… well…I HAVE PINK WHITE AND GRAY DC SHOES, AND PINK AND WHITE NIKES! Random...**

**7 reviews… please?**


	9. Wedding

**A/N: Dang, it's been ages! I've been sort of busy. Most family has left town, but there still are some around, and I've been going to the gym and what not. Well, my foot has prevented me from going the last week. Treadmill injury.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight instead of going it alone in the gym, I would hire a personal trainer. Daaaaammmmn.**

**Wedding Day: November 8****th****.  
**

**Carlisle POV:**

I sigh, as I straighten up my tie in the mirror, my blond hair expertly slicked back, today is the day I am going to marry the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier, despite the fact we have strange acting children. Ever since the first school dance of the year, they all started acting strangely, and it worries Esme and I. Jasper and Alice seem so secretive, along with Edward and Bella, and Rosalie and Emmett refuse to talk to each other, or be in each other's presence for more than thirty minutes.

I check over my shirt and suit and make sure everything looks good, I don't think Esme would be pleased if I got myself and boys to the church in messed up suits and what not. I heard a sharp knock on my door, and I open it. Jasper stands there, in his suit, looking quite charming for his seventeen year old self. Esme wanted her son to walk her down the aisle seeing as her own father had passed on not long after her marriage to Charles.

"Hello, Carlisle." Jasper says. "You look nice, mom will fall head over heels for you all over again."

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm glad you approve."

He shrugs. "You took my sisters and I in when we were pretty much stuck in a foster home, that was not the best place to be. You showed my mother love, and compassion, and got her through. You gave her reason to live, besides us, of course. You're obviously the one for her."

"It's good to hear that." I say sincerely.

He shrugs again. "Anyways, I wanted to say that we should be heading to the church. The wedding starts at 3:00 and its 2:30 now."

"Darn, I guess I should have watched the time more closely. Are Emmett and Edward ready?"

"Yes, we are capable of dressing ourselves and arriving looking presentable to our parents wedding." Emmett says, appearing behind Jasper.

"No comment there, son."

"Oh shush, dad." Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now to the car, I don't want to end up making my own wedding late."

"Yes, I'm sure your wife to be would be pleased over that one." Edward smirks.

I roll my eyes, and grab the car keys, tossing them to Jasper. "You can drive."

"Thanks." Jasper says.

We head out of the house, and down to the the car, that's all we needed for now. I got in the passengers seat, Jasper in the drivers, and Emmett and Edward in the back. Off to the church we go.

I sit in the motel room, we're going by the tradition that the groom can't see the bride 24 hours prior to the wedding. Alice is expertly doing my hair, and it looks absolutely amazing. I swear, if the girl doesn't go into something to do with fashion when she is older, it's a talent gone to waste. She finishes my hair, and kisses my cheek, smiling and jumping with her normal bounciness.

:POVEsme

"You look great!"

"Thank you, Alice." I smile.

"Time to put on your dress, mom!" Rosalie calls from the bathroom.

Alice snickers. "Have fun with that poofy and complicated thing."

"Don't be talking, Alice. You'll be wearing one probably even more complicated than this one when you get married." Bella winks at her.

"Oh, most likely I will be wearing one much more complicated than that." Alice laughs cheerily.

Yeah, no way my girls are getting married anytime soon, not even Rosalie. They're too young to be thinking about that type of stuff yet. Boyfriends, sure, that's okay, but thinking about weddings, and dresses. Definitely not now, they can wait until they've graduated from College or University. I walk into the bathroom where Rosalie has my dress ready and she smiles at me and slips out of the bathroom. I pull off my comfy clothes and easily slide on my dress.

"Rose, dear, could you come and zip the dress up now?" I ask.

"Of course, mom." Rosalie says, walking back into the bathroom, zipping up the dress for me. "Looks wonderful, Carlisle won't know what to think." That brought a smirk to her lips.

"Funny, Rosalie, but I really doubt he'd try and ravish me at my own wedding, and my dress is in no way that of a slut."

"I was just saying, sounds like you guys have been getting a bit too friendly every night. Gosh, the teenagers in the supply closets at school might have competition with you two."

"Rosalie, you've been hanging out with Emmett too long!" I exclaim, and her face fell at that.

"No, I haven't." she says, almost coldly.

"Are you alright, Rosalie?" I ask, concerned.

"Of course, mom, everything is fine."

"If you say so, Rosalie, just know, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." I sigh.

"I know that, mom, I've always known that." Rosalie smiles, as she checks her hair in the bathroom mirror for a second.

"You look gorgeous, Rosalie, you'll be one of the prettiest brides maids ever." I assure.

She smiles at me, and walks out of the small motel bathroom, one of the inconveniences of living in Forks is that there wasn't a really good hotel. So we got the biggest room there was in the motel, it had a vanity, equipped with mirror and chair. Plus three beds, and a small bathroom, but it was good enough for us four to get ready for the wedding in. It wasn't too far away from the church either. I left the bathroom, walking out to the main 'bedroom'.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Bella nods, Rosalie and Alice nodding along with her. They all looked gorgeous in their matching dresses and shoes, with their hair done perfectly.

"No! You're not ready yet, Esme!" Alice exclaims.

"I'm not ready, really?!" I ask, in alarm. What could I have forgotten?

"I forgot to clip in your veil, oops, sorry." Alice giggles.

"No problem, dear." I smile at her as I sit back down in the chair, and Alice works the veil into my hair.

"Now we're ready!" she announces. "and it's 2:35, we've got good timing!"

I toss Rosalie the car keys. "You drive."

"Sweet!"

I smile at her, and we all get into the car, and head to the Church.

**Carlisle POV:**

Everything seems like it is taking forever, and my excitement cannot be contained. I want to be married to my darling Esme, right now. I haven't seen her for twenty four hours, and I miss her like crazy, it's strange what love does to a person.

"Carlisle, you should go and stand at the end of the aisle now." The Minister, Mr. Weber says. "It's almost time."

"Of course, thank you." I smile at him.

He nods, and heads down the aisle to the church, and up to the altar. I walk down just to where the aisle ends and stand there. A small amount of acquaintances we had were already seated in the small church, and our children were with Esme in the back, except for Edward, who is playing the piano.

Wedding… please start soon, and very soon, or I might lose my mind.

"Hey, dad, relax." Edward says, over the chatter.

"I'm trying to, Edward." I sigh.

He looks at the time on his cell phone, and looks back over to me, smiling. "Anytime now."

"Thanks, Edward."

Then the next thing I know, someone gives a nod to the sort of nervous Edward,I could tell he was a bit nervous… and he starts playing the 'Wedding March' on the piano. All attention turns to the doors that lead to the sanctuary of the church, including mine. I look straight forward my three girls started walking down the aisle, their timing perfectly. Rosalie, the maid of honor, and Alice and Bella, the two bridesmaids. Emmett walked beside Rosalie, he was a groomsmen so was Jasper, but he also had is other important task. They all got down to the end of the generally short aisle, and stood in a perfect line. Emmett standing close to where I stood, and the three girls on the other side, Esme's side.

Then my Esme made her way down the aisle, her arm linked with her sons, I watch, mesmerized by her beauty.

**Esme POV:**

I stand in the back of the church with Jasper, nerves are definitely something that are starting to set in. Is it cold feet? I certainly hope not, I know Carlisle is definitely the love of my life. He saved me and my children, gave us a home, and gave me his heart, which in turn, I gave him my own. I watch Jasper, he was reading the small church guest book that resided in the foyer, most likely just trying to pass the time. The girls whisper to each other and giggle happily, and Emmett just walks around in circles, weddings aren't exactly his ball game. My friend who agreed to help us plan the wedding stood at the sanctuary door, and gave the signal to Edward. The 'Wedding March' begins to play, and Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all do what they rehearsed to do many times now.

"It's time, Esme." Danielle says, smiling at me.

Yes, I befriended Danielle, all of us have now, after she finally stopped going after Carlisle.

"Thank you, Danielle." I smile, and look at Jasper, linking my arm with his.

We start the walk down the aisle, and my eyes were practically glued to Carlisle, he looked amazing, any girl would swoon at his good looks, but I swoon at his good heart, and warm smile. After what seemed like too long of a walk, even though it was only quite short compared to some churches, Jasper and I reach the end of the aisle. He kisses my cheek, and I smile.

"I love you, mom." He says quietly, and shakes Carlisle's hand."Thanks, you're great for her, and the family." Then he goes and stands by Emmett.

"Ready?" Carlisle whispers to me.

"I was born ready." I whisper back to him, causing him to smile even more widely.

He takes my hand, and we walk towards the Minister, up at the altar. He clears his throat, and smiles at Carlisle and I, and then at everyone else. Minister Weber is a very good man.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite two people together in holy matrimony." He starts. **(A/N: Please don't laugh, I've never been to a wedding, or been married, I'm 14 and don't plan on getting married until after I graduate med school, so that might not be until I'm like 26.) **"If anyone has any reason to object to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

We all look around, but everything stays silent, and everyone continues to smile, well, that's definitely a very good sign.

Minister Weber smiles even more widely. "Do you Carlisle Cullen take Esme Platt to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better, or for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, and keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Carlisle says, and smiles at me.

"Do you, Esme Platt, take Carlisle Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better, or for worse, in sadness and in joy,to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, and keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I whisper, tears of joy already forming.

Now it's time for the exchange of the wedding rings, Emmett pulls the two boxes out of his pocket, taking the rings out of the boxes, and handing them to the Minister, who gives Carlisle my ring.

I wish this could go a bit faster…

**Carlisle POV:**

After much too long of a ring exchange later Minister Weber finally says the words I want to hear, and have wanted to hear for a long time.

"I now pernounce you husband and wife." He looks to me. "Carlisle, you may now kiss your bride."

Probably for some entertainment, Emmett loudly wolf whistles, earning a glare from Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, who most likely think this is cute and very soppy.

I roll my eyes, and Esme giggles, as I cradle her face in my hands and passionately kiss her, her arms winding around my neck. I feel complete and whole once again, and Esme's eyes light up with a burning fire of passion and love. The kiss is amazing, and I never want to stop, but we have too, because people are watching us, and Edward and Jasper are coughing quite loudly, fake of course.

We pull back, and I smile. "I love you Mrs. Esme Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

This day completely changed my world for the better, definitely one of the happiest days of my life.

**A/N: Haha, I fail! That wedding sucked . .**

**I chose the date to be November 8****th**** because my Youth Pastor was married November 8****th**** 2008, I just didn't make it to her wedding, because I was sick. Ironically, I'm sick today, too. So, school starts on Thursday… so if you thought I had a major lack of updates this Summer, it's probably going to get even worse. 9****th**** grade, oh dear. D:**

**Please, review. Reviews, are like… heaven…in words, that's not the Bible.**

**Hehe. B-I-B-L-E, THAT'S THE BOOK FOR ME!**

**All of you will ignore that… and OMG. Freaking gosh darn Hurricanes that form in the Atlantic, or come up the Atlantic Sea Board. Making it too darn rainy here in Nova Scotia, Canada. Meh. D:**


	10. Rosalie Loves Emmett

**A/N: It is the first weekend of the school year, so I decided I would update this, and I must admit, I am shocked by grade nine already. We got assigned projects on the first day, and even have normal homework. Gosh, is that normal? I'm scared...**

**Disclaimer: I honestly do not own Twilight, I'm just a 14 year old girl who goes to band and choir, and church youth group, and gets excited over neon colored socks and a really good locker beside her best friend, and is a senior in JHS who sometimes does stupid things, and regrets them later.**

**Bella POV:**

Us teenagers have the house to ourselves now, because mom and dad, or Carlisle, whatever I feel like calling him on a particular day, are gone on their honeymoon. I guess it's good they trusted us enough to leave us at the house on our own for one week. I peer out my window, the sky a pitch black, it's been storming the last three days, since our parents left for the honeymoon. Weather is apparently good in Florida though, I'm glad for them. I watch as lightening lights up the sky, and the rain falls down in a thick sheet, thunder rumbles, and I decide to move away from the window.

I sit cross legged on my bed, and pull a book off of the shelf on the head board, and flick on my purple lamp, I begin to read Anne of Green Gables, a book mostly common in Canada, but I absolutely love it. I've read it so many times now, it's so awesome. I flip through the pages, and to the one I left off on last night, and then there's another crash of thunder and the lights go out. I squeal, along with Rosalie and Alice most likely, because I'm sure those other squeals do not belong to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Then the next thing I know, my door flies open, and Edward walks in, looking worried, he shuts it behind him.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asks in a rush.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just didn't expect the power to go out." I mutter, and if he can see my face, he can tell I'm blushing.

Edward laughs nervously, as he decides to sit on the side of my bed, his face lights up when the lightning strikes yet again. I fold the tip of the page on my book, so I can keep my spot in it, I hate loosing my page in a book.

"So, what are you reading?" Edward asks.

"I'm reading Anne of Green Gables." I say softly.

"You're reading that book again?"

"I happen to like that book, Edward."

"Alright, I was just saying… no need to take offense to it." He mutters, and I notice all he was wearing was his boxers. Damn, he has a really nice chest, okay, Bella, I know you love him, but don't think that.

"Are you ogling me, Bella?" he smirks.

"Oh shut up, Edward."

"Bella, will you tell me something?" he asks, quietly.

"Yeah, what is it, Edward?" I ask.

"You danced with me, at the school dance, and you've been looking at me in a way a little sister shouldn't really be looking…and you blush a lot around me… do you like me?"

"Um, no answer to that question, can you leave a message after the beep?" I say in a monotone.

"You like me, Bella." He smirks.

"Okay, fine, now shut up about it!" I exclaim.

"Fine, fine, so did you know that Alice and Jasper are secretly dating." He asks casually.

"Yeah, Alice was the first one to tell me, and it is kind of obvious, once you watch their actions for a while."

"I should kill him, seeing as Alice is my baby sister and all, but you're his baby sister, and I happen to like you, which would give him the right to also kill me."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I mutter.

"So, are you available for the next school dance?" Edward asks.

"Do you want me to be available, Edward?"

"Yes, of course I do, I've loved you since you were 13."

"Uh, that's really weird, but so have I." I admit.

"I love you, Bella." He murmurs.

"Love you, too, Edward." I say.

Well, this is completely and totally strange but I can't help but think… finally!

**Rosalie POV:**

I watch almost every day with jealousy as all the girls flirt with Emmett at school, and he flirts back, and one day, my best friend got together with Emmett, and I almost lost it. Inside my mind Emmett is mine, and nobody else's, I want him all to myself, and you know, that's not a weird thought, because he isn't really my brother, despite the fact people say he is. I grab an umbrella, and start on my way to school, I know I can drive, but I feel like walking, and it's good for you anyways. I walk carelessly through the puddles on the side walk, and then hear yelling from behind me.

"Hey, Rosalie!"

I turn around to see Emmett, and sigh, impatiently. "What is it, Emmett?"

"Just wondering if I could walk with you to school today, that's all."

"Yeah, sure, it's not like there's much of a choice in that for me now, is there?" I ask bitterly.

"Hey, why are you so bitter, Rosalie?" Emmett asks.

"Oh for the love of god, are you fucking blind?!" I spit at him, and he merely blinks, like the stupid oaf I'm led to believe he is.

"No, I can assure you I can see perfectly fine." He says, confused.

"FOR GOD SAKES, EMMETT, I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" I shout.

"I…I…you do?" he asks.

"Well, that definitely proves you're blind."

" I love you, too, I just thought it was weird…"

"We aren't even blood related." I point out.

Then the next thing I know he knocks my umbrella out of my hands and pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss. I wind my arms around his neck, as the heavy rain soaks the two of us, making our clothes stick to our bodies, and our hair look awful, our faces also had that 'rain drop' affect, and it looked very much like a scene in a romance movie.

"Let's hope no one we know saw that." He whispers.

"I don't care who finds out, as I said, we're not related. I'm Rosalie Evenson, although I still hate that last name, and you're Emmett Cullen."

"I don't know…"

"Hey Emmett, if you feel so uncomfortable, I'll tell you something. Jasper and Alice have been secretly dating since the Summer, I just know because Jasper and I are twins, and knowing something is up with the other one is just a twin type of thing. Oh, and I think Bella and Edward are going to end up together, too. We're just a messed up type of family, so get used to it."

"Jasper is going out with my baby sister?!" he growls.

"Your brother is going out with my baby sister, and you'll be going out with me, I do hope, so I think it's even, Emmett."

"Yeah, I guess so." He grumbles.

I just laugh. "Come on, let's go to school."

"I'd rather skip." He smirks.

"Yeah, and then have the 'rents murder us when they get back, I don't think so, Emmett."

"Oh, you're such a goody goody."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Just telling you the truth, Rosalie." He snickers, and then I smack him.

Oh good old days are here at last.

**A/N: That's all for now, some recent events have just turned me off of writing at the moment…yeah.**


	11. Please!

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry that it's been a while that you've heard anything from me on this story...**

**Now first thing is, I AM NOT GOING TO DISCONTINUE IT! I never will! I just want to put it on hold for a little while. I don't have much inspiration, and with school starting up again on Monday that brings the looming thought of exams in... less than one month from now, and I really don't want to fail miserably on them. I start High School next year, and I really want to get in to some advanced classes, so I need as many high marks as possible. Now, I am still in the process of two other stories, and I have tons of inspiration, and for one of them, the chapters are even wrote ahead of time for the month of January, so it can be updated weekly.**

**So check out Heart of a Rebel- Edward/Bella**

**AND MY NEWEST STORY...**

The Glory of Love- Alec/OC (The girls name is Clara ^.^)

**Thank you, and this story will be started again around February! (AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!)**

**Oh see, I am so polite :)**


	12. Story Is Back!

**A/N: I haven't touched this story in so long, I actually just read the last chapter that I posted and I had just started the 9th grade then, actually, it was the second week in to the ninth grade. Now I'm nearly three months in to tenth grade. I'm actually quite shocked, I never thought I'd leave this story for that long.**

**I guess this means it's off Hiatus now?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did, and never will.**

**Esme POV:**

The honey moon with Carlisle was an excellent vacation for the two of us and I had a wonderful time down in Florida, but I couldn't wait to get back to our children. I knew they'd be fine and we checked in on them every day via telephone call, but I just had to see the six of them safe and sound. Carlisle and I collected our luggage and went to the parking arcade, to find our vehicle that we had parked there and left at the air port for the time that we had been gone.

The Seattle weather was significantly different compared to Florida's weather, but it felt right to me because it was home like weather. Now the only thing I had to do was survive the 3 hour long drive back to Forks and I might be alright. Carlisle put the luggage in the truck and got in to the car, and he smiles at me.

"Someone looks a bit antsy." he comments.

I smile back at him, "Just want to get back to Forks. That's where the children are, so that's where I want to be."

"I know the feeling," Carlisle sighs, "at least we know that we can trust them to be alright on their own for a little while though. The two of us do need a vacation every once in a while."

"Well, really, we don't have a whole lot longer with the kids being in the house." I say, a bit sadly, "They're growing up too fast, Carlisle."

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle replies, as he turns the car on to the highway, Forks bound.

"They've all been acting so different lately, too." I comment, "Have you noticed that?"

"I have." he responds, "I think we'll just have to keep an eye on it, but for now, that's about all we can do until we figure out more."

"I think I already have a bit of an idea about what's going on."

"Do you now?"

"I do, but I highly doubt you're going to like it and to be honest, neither do I, but as much as I'd like to I won't stop them."

"Stop what?"

**Emmett POV:**

I sat down by Rosalie at the kitchen table, head in my hands as I went through all the recent events in my head, things like kissing her and all that. I really didn't mind it but I'm sure Esme and my father would definitely mind what's going on in this house. Does it count as incest even though we're not blood related? She's an Evenson and I'm a Cullen, it really can't be all that bad, can it? Even though I guess now we're step siblings. Not that we've ever even viewed each other as siblings, really.

Of all the families in the world something like this would have to happen to us, wouldn't it? Yes, it would because we're terribly unlucky people.

"They're going to kill us all." I groan, "They're going to hate us, and split us apart and make sure that nothing ever comes of any relationships we currently have going on right now."

"You're probably right." she sighs, "What can we do though? It'd be totally wrong if you were attracted to your blood sibling, but none of us are. We have different mothers and different fathers. The only thing that happened it that our parents ended up marrying each other and we got kind of stuck with that. Not that I hate it, I really do love that your dad is married to my mom. They're both happy now."

"So does this mean all of us are going to have to suffer for their happiness?" I ask her, "To be honest, I'd do anything for the two of them, but to give up the person I think just might be the love of my life..." I trail off, "I really don't think I am willing to go that far."

"Well what else can we do, Emmett?" Rosalie sighs, "I'm not sure I'm willing to even tell them. Let them figure it out on their own if they notice, and if they do notice we'll just see where to go from there. Alright?"

"Sure, sounds fine with me, I guess." I agree, reluctantly.

"Come on, lets start supper and get on some happy faces. The two of them are going to be home soon and I don't think they want to see moping and sad faces, do you?"

"No, of course not." I say, getting up from my chair, "What's going to be for supper tonight?"

Thanks to one week with Rosalie I now know that I won't die of starvation in College or wherever I go after I graduate High School. I now know how to cook properly without burning everything to a crisp or setting the kitchen on fire. Rosalie has definitely become my saving grace, and to be honest, I'd rather not have it any other way.

"I don't know, but something quick, seeing as they should be arriving here in about an hour." she says, going through the kitchen cabinets.

"What the hell can you cook in an hour?" I ask.

"You can cook a lot of things in an hour, stupid." she says, randomly pulling things out and putting them on the counter.

"What have you got then, almighty cooking queen?"

"We're going to make lasagna." she says, simply. "We'll do some type of salad to go with it. Now come on, lets get to work!"

Oh boy, she's got me whipped already.

**A/N: Well, that's not a lot of writing, but it's enough to get started with this story again, isn't it? I happen to think so. Probably not many of you read this any more, which is understandable seeing as it has been over one year now, but maybe if it's not to much to ask, reviews on this story again would really be nice? :)**


End file.
